The origin of the Dragon-Wolf union
by carlisxx
Summary: It takes place after Episode 6 of Season 7, and before Episode 7. It takes place on the boat after Daenerys rescued the A-league from beyond the Wall, and Jon Snow managed to escape the Whitewalkers. After Jon swore alliance to Dany.


When Daenerys returned to Jon's room, she wasn't sure she'll be able to find him feeling better. The scars on his body had overwhelmed her. How can this man have suffered such wounds to fight this war, to fight for his people, to make me believe? He didn't have to offer himself. He hadn't declared his loyalty before this crazy expedition. He was a King. He is still a King and didn't have to do this for her. Yet, he went. Who was this Jon Snow? How come so many great things persisted in one single man? Many men wished to have only a part of Jon Snow. He was brave, loyal to his people, and had a great heart. He'd even bonded to Drogon. Her dragons never accepted other people, but Drogon had find him worthy of his company. Did Drogon sense he was a good man? Did Drogon sense the worth in him? She couldn't tell. Yet, she found that situation incredibly attractive. His dark eyes, his dark hair. She had found herself staring at him as he had stared at her. She could feel heat coming from those eyes. Those dark eyes where she could lose forever, like in a deep see of lust. She felt blood running to her face when he stared at her like that. They had grasped each other hands only the day before; it had been intense. She had felt her heart beating faster. She had felt his hand warming hers; every single movement of his skin on hers tingled and she could feel the tingling going through her arm and her entire body. He hadn't wanted to let her go. He'd held her firmly. And when she stared at him, she thought that for a moment she could lose into him. What Tyrion had said seemed to be right. It wasn't only her feeling this for him, but he for her as well. And yet she found herself scared, this wasn't Daario, she wouldn't just succumb to Jon for sex. There was more going on. She needed him. She couldn't lose him. She didn't want to lose him. Not after what she'd experienced at the Wall, while she hopefully waited for him. She'd been scared for life. A huge weight oppressing her heart. She wanted Jon Snow alive.

She knocked the door and entered. She didn't wait for a reply. She was used to people always being ready for her. But she blushed the moment she stepped in, he was standing up dressing himself. He wasn't bared, but she still got a good glimpse of his beautiful torso before the linen of the shirt fell over him.

"I'm sorry" she said, lowering her sight. "I thought you were still resting in bed".

"Ohm…" He looked at her from under those beautiful hair strands that fell in front of his face. "I'm feeling better". He held that longing stare with her. He was more courageous now, he didn't evade his eyes from hers anymore.

She felt getting warmer and decided to turn to the strongest part of herself. Her queen role. "Sir Davos, Tyrion, Jorah, and Theon Greyjoy will head up straight to King's landing as soon as we arrive to Dragonstone."

"I'll go with them". He approached her.

"No, you won't". She said without thinking much. Even though if he'd sworn loyalty to her, she knew he wasn't a servant. He would still keep his leadership role and would be strong before her. He wouldn't accept orders from her. His act of swearing loyalty to her had been more of respect. She couldn't take advantage of that. "I don't want you to go" She quickly added.

"I need to go. I can't send other people for me. I'm responsible for this plan." He approached her even more.

She swallowed. How could she explain her reasons for not wanting him to go? She looked at him and saw the most beautiful eyes staring deeply and passionately at her. "I don't want to lose you" She whispered. She hadn't intended that to be said, but those eyes had hypnotized her. This time she approached him and realized finally she'd fallen for him. The war as at the edge. All people could die in the hands of the Knight King and the only thing she wanted was to be with Jon Snow, not later, or after the war ended, but now. She lifter her hand and stroke Jon's face, one lock of black hair falling to the side of his face.

He exhaled deeply while he also lifted his hand and touched a strand of her silver hair.

Heavy sighs were heard before she felt his breathing warmer and closer to her. The next thing she felt were his lips on hers. And she lost into it. She felt her body irradiating fire as Jon embraced her deeply. His smell, his lips, his hands running from her nape, her neck, her arms, everywhere. She wanted more.

They broke apart and he was breathing hard, so she was.

"I love you" Jon said.

And she felt a sense of joy in her body. Her heart thumped loudly and without any more wait, she found herself saying "I love you too". His expression was priceless. His eyes shone and he smiled so broadly that she thought there couldn't be a more gorgeous man alive. She felt herself smiling too. A sense of relief flowing through her body. They both met again and their lips locked once more. She suddenly remembered, he was wounded. In between kisses, she said "you are wounded, I don't want to harm you".

His lips continued to track kisses through her neck. "I'm feeling good. Don't worry" and with that she felt cold air at her side of her body. He'd untangled part of her dress and was beginning to undress her. She also wanted to touch his skin so she quickly pulled the shirt up his body.

"You are heavily clothed" he exhaled after trying desperately to open her dress.

She laughed while she touched his chest. She could feel electricity running between the tips of her fingers and his skin. The heavy dress was indeed a challenge and so she withdrew from him. "Wait there, I'd better do this myself." She said wishing for a moment Missaindei was there to help her with the complex dress. She struggled with the laces while Jon stared at her. Finally, the dress was out and also the thin linen camisole underneath it.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world" Jon said, breathing hardly. He approached her and suddenly did something she didn't expect. Kahl Drogo had loved her, so does Daario, but they've never placed their lips down there, in her womanhood. Jon Snow was driving her crazy, doing things to her she could've never imagined it was possible to experience. She felt fire within her. And then she felt herself no longer touching the floor. He had lift her to place her on the bed. She wondered how a wounded man could still do that and worried a bit while she traced the wounds on his chest. But he stopped her. "You no need to worry, being with you heals everything", and then he removed the remaining of his own clothes.

Their union was ecstatic. She'd felt flying, the sensations raw, electrical, and warm. She'd never felt this way. His eyes staring into her gave her the most powerful sensation. His skin, his kisses, his hands roaming through her body had been magical. She'd touched him all over the place, wanting to feel his skin. His scars were beautiful and she wanted to cherish each of them.

When resting time came, she laid on top of him, feeling in heaven. If they could stay like this forever. She hadn't felt that happy for a long time. She wanted to be with him always. With Jon, she was capable to face any fears, any wars, anything. With him, she could finally feel her life complete, even if she didn't seat on the iron throne.


End file.
